Biancaneve
La principessa Biancaneve è la protagonista del classico Disney Biancaneve e i sette nani. Fa parte delle Principesse Disney. Il suo personaggio è basato sull'omonima protagonista della celebre fiaba Biancaneve dei fratelli Grimm. Background Sviluppo In modo da cogliere soltanto la voce delle doppiatrici che facevano il provino per interpretare Biancaneve, Disney decise di ascoltarle parlare da un'altra stanza, senza vederle direttamente, valutando unicamente la voce. Secondo alcune interviste successive, molte delle voci non apparivano abbastanza giovani. Fra le attrici scartate vi fu Deanna Durbin. Fu scelta infine Adriana Caselotti, di diciotto anni all'epoca la quale, conoscendo l'età di quattordici anni di Biancaneve, si sforzò di far assumere alla sua voce dei toni più giovanili senza rivelarlo mai alla Disney. L'attrice, di origini italiane, si ritrovò in difficoltà nella frase "Grumpy, I didn't know you cared", pronunciando "din" invece di "didn't". Dopo vari tentativi, Walt Disney si arrese e decise di lasciare "din" nella versione finale del film. Il design e la caratterizzazione di Biancaneve sono stati influenzati dall'aspetto della tradizionale eroina delle fiabe europee che da quello della tradizionale eroina delle fiabe di Hollywood. Disegni precedenti che rappresentano Biancaneve con i capelli biondi suggeriscono la dea della primavera di Eugene Grasset in Le Printemps ''come altra influenza e come la dea di Grasset Biancaneve è strettamente collegata alla natura e agli animali, talvolta intrattenendoli cantando. Il design di Biancaneve fu supervisionato da Grim Natwick, animatore che aveva già sviluppato e lavorato su Betty Boop. Molti dei primi disegni della principessa ricordavano infatti Betty Boob o anche caricature di attrici famose come Zasu Pits ma, come successe con l'aspetto della Regina, col tempo il suo desgin divenne sempre meno caricaturale. Ad esempio, il primo disegno di Hamilton Luske per Biancaneve la raffigurava come un'adolescente un po' allampanata. Questo progetto avrebbe potuto essere facilmente realizzato senza l'utilizzo del live-action, ma Disney aveva un'altra idea nella sua mente, ossia quella di rendere l'aspetto di Biancaneve più realistico. Si decise di renderle la testa più grande per differenziarla bene dai Sette Nani e, dopo che i suoi capelli nerissimi vennero definiti troppo innaturali e "duri", vennero resi leggermente più chiari. Caratteristiche Biancaneve è una bellissima quattordicenne descritta come "la più bella del reame". La frase dello Specchio descrive brevemente le sue principali caratteristiche fisiche. Non è molto alta e ha una figura snella, terminata da piedi delicati. Il suo abito è costituito da un corpetto indaco coronato da un alto colletto bianco, e le maniche leggermente più chiare con dei tagli a forma di gocce sotto cui si vede una stoffa rossa. Indossa una lunga gonna di colore giallo brillante (nei gadget di marketing) o giallo chiaro (nel film), con una sottoveste bianca. Per finire porta due scarpette dorate con due fiocchi e, in testa, una fascia rossa con un fiocchetto dello stesso colore. Talvolta la si vede con indosso un mantello rosso. Biancaneve è dolce, ingenua, sentimentale e gentile, ma sa diventare rigida e severa come una madre, come quando rimprovera i Sette Nani di voler mangiare senza lavarsi le mani. È una sognatrice e una romantica, ma è disposta a lavorare per ottenere ciò che vuole. Le piace cantare, ballare, cucinare (grazie ai lavori eseguiti come sguattera al castello della Regina), sognare a occhi aperti e ama tutti gli animali. Per generosità è pronta a infrangere le regole pur di aiutare il prossimo (come quando fa entrare la Regina, travestita da mendicante, non appena gli uccelli del bosco la attaccano, nonostante le raccomandazioni di Dotto sul non far entrare gli sconosciuti). Il suo carattere ottimista la porta a vedere sempre il lato positivo delle cose. Forse per la mancanza dei genitori, Biancaneve capisce subito che i Sette Nani sono orfani. Biancaneve è la Principessa Disney dal cuore più puro; non ha mai pensieri che non siano buoni e per la sua natura speranzosa dimostra una grande forza di volontà contro le avversità. Questo è un esempio di come non bisogna essere forti fisicamente per superare i problemi. Viene definita "la più bella del reame", dato che la sua purezza d'animo le dona la bellezza interiore che invece manca alla matrigna, colma di vanità e invidia. Abilità *'Cuoca esperta': Grazie ai lavori da schiava al Castello di Grimilde, Biancaneve possiede una buona conoscenza in cucina. Questa capacità viene dimostrata soprattutto nella casetta dei nani, dove gli prepara zuppe e torte. Durante la sequenza della canzone eliminata "Music in Your Soup" i Sette Nani sono entusiasti della zuppa di Biancaneve (Brontolo compreso). Biancaneve prepara anche una pasticcio di uva spina per Brontolo, oltre ad altri piatti come gnocchi di mele e budini alla prugna. Viene detto che il dolce preferito dei nani è la sua torta di more o di mirtilli. *'Competenze pratiche': Biancaneve riesce ad insegnare agli animali come ripulire la casa dei nani e si assicura anche che i nani non mangino prima di essere puliti. Apparizioni Biancaneve e i sette nani Invidiosa della sua bellezza, la Regina Grimilde costringe la figliastra, la principessa Biancaneve, a lavorare coma una serva nel suo castello. Timorosa che la ragazza possa superarla in bellezza, la donna consulta spesso il suo Specchio Magico e si assicura di essere la più bella del reame. Un giorno, con sua sorpresa, lo Specchio la informa che la sua paura più grande si è avverata: Biancaneve è più bella di lei. La ragazza, che sta cantando alle colombe sue amiche nel cortile del castello, nel frattempo fa la conoscenza di un giovane affascinante, e se ne innamora, ricambiata. La Regina ordina al cacciatore di corte di portare Biancaneve nel bosco a raccogliere fiori selvatici e di ucciderla a tradimento, per poi portargliene il cuore per provarle di aver obbedito. Il buon'uomo, pur avendola condotta nel bosco, non trova il coraggio di ucciderla, e mette in guardia Biancaneve sulla crudeltà della matrigna, suggerendole di fuggire nella foresta per rifugiarsi lì. La principessa, terrorizzata, segue il consiglio. Il buio del bosco gioca a Biancaneve brutti scherzi, ma vari animali la aiutano a sentirsi a proprio agio e la guidano verso quella che potrebbe ospitarla: la Casetta dei Sette Nani. Biancaneve nota che la casetta è sporca e in disordine, così, con l'aiuto delle bestie con cui ha fatto amicizia, inizia a ripulire. Più tardi, la principessa crolla addormentata nei lettini dei proprietari. Al loro ritorno, i Sette Nani sono molto sorpresi di trovare una ragazza nei loro letti, ma superato lo stupore iniziale acconsentono ad ospitarla, offrendole riparo e protezione, purché Biancaneve cucini per loro. '']] La fanciulla avvisa i nani che la cena è quasi pronta e intima loro di lavarsi. I nani, riluttanti, accettano. Quella stessa sera, tutti loro festeggiano la nuova arrivata ballando e cantando fino a tardi. Quand'è ora di dormire, i nani insistono che Biancaneve dorma nei loro letti al piano di sopra, e Biancaneve approfitta della solitudine per pregare in silenzio, grata per la casa che gli è stato concesso di abitare. L'indomani i nani vanno al lavoro e la lasciano sola con alcuni animali. La Regina, che aveva ricevuto dal cacciatore il cuore di un cinghiale e aveva usato un filtro magico per trasformarsi in una vecchia venditrice ambulante, sfrutta la situazione per tenderle la sua trappola: farle mangiare una Mela Avvelenata che la farà piombare in un Sonno Mortale, uno stato di sonno simile alla morte che potrà essere risvegliato solo dal primo bacio d'amore. Biancaneve cerca di aiutare la mendicante, e gli animali, impotenti di fronte a ciò che sta per accadere, corrono a chiamare i Sette Nani. Intanto, la strega convince Biancaneve di avere con sé la mela dei desideri, un frutto capace di avverare i sogni di chi lo morde e propone a Biancaneve di fare una prova. La ragazza chiede alla mela di poter rivedere il suo amore e di poter stare con lui, dopodiché stacca un morso dalla mela incantata. Dopo essersi sentita strana per vari secondi, Biancaneve cade a terra, inerme. La strega esulta trionfante, ma viene raggiunta dai nani a cavallo dei cervi e fugge attraverso la costa fino a raggiungere una scogliera. Poco prima che possa usare un macigno per colpire i nani, la strega cade dalla scogliera a causa di un fulmine, e schiacciata dallo stesso macigno. I nani, sentendosi troppo legati a Biancaneve per seppellirla, depongono il suo corpo privo di vita eppure ancora così bello in una bara d'oro e cristallo che espongono nella foresta. La notizia di una fanciulla esposta in una bara di cristallo giunge alle orecchie del Principe Azzurro, che, sul suo cavallo, torna a vedere la sua amata. Sebbene tutto sembri perduto, il bacio del giovane risveglia Biancaneve, che può finalmente coronare il suo sogno d'amore. House of Mouse - Il Topoclub Come tantissimi altri personaggi Disney, anche Biancaneve fa alcune comparse cameo in alcuni episodi di ''House of Mouse. Fa un'apparizione importante in Pluto salva la giornata, dove Gambadilegno addormenta lo staff con delle mele magiche regalategli dalla Strega e lei spiega a Pluto che per rimettere le cose a posto deve baciare i membri dello staff dormienti. ''Sofia la principessa Biancaneve appare anche nella serie animata con protagonista la piccola Sofia, nell'episodio ''Il banchetto magico. Qui la principessa racconta brevemente alla bambina di come una vecchia mendicante che le offrì una mela si rivelò poi essere la sua matrigna cattiva sotto mentite spoglie. Consiglia a Sofia di fidarsi sempre del suo istinto e di ricordare che le persone non sempre appaiono come sono in realtà. Sofia riesce così a smascherare la "maga Sacha", falsa identità assunta dalla signora Ortica per rubare l'amuleto di Avalor. Alla fine dell'episodio, Biancaneve riappare in uno specchio magico mentre sorride fieramente a Sofia. Biancaneve è la seconda principessa, dopo Aurora, a non avere una canzone speciale da cantare a Sofia. Inoltre è la seconda ad apparire due volte nel corso dell'episodio, prima nel cortile e poi nello specchio. ''C'era una volta Biancaneve è una dei protagonisti della serie. Sotto il nome di '''Mary Margaret Blanchard', a Storybrooke ricopre le vesti di un'insegnante nella scuola di Henry. Prima del Sortilegio Il giorno del suo compleanno, una giovane Biancaneve riceve una brutta sorpresa: un forte malore da parte della madre, la Regina Eva. Decide allora, sotto consiglio della governante Johanna, di chiedere aiuto alla Fata Turchina. Quest'ultima tuttavia le offre come unica via di'uscita una candela magica che può salvare una vita sacrificandone però un'altra. A malincuore, la bambina non riesce a ricorrere alla magia, ma poco prima di morire la madre le esprime tutto il suo orgoglio per non aver ceduto all'oscurità. Si scopre subito dopo che la fata era in realtà Cora, intenzionata a far sposare il padre di Biancaneve, Leopold, con sua figlia Regina. Durante uno degli addestramenti a cavallo della piccola Biancaneve, in seguito, fa imbestialire il suo destriero per far sì che si imbatta in Regina. Quest'ultima infatti vedendo la bestia impazzita si affretta a calmarla e salva Biancaneve, che subito corre a riferirlo al padre. Leopold, infine, propone a Regina di sposarlo e la ragazza non riesce ad opporsi siccome la madre risponde per lei. Ma Biancaneve scopre l'amore di Regina per lo stalliere, Daniel, e allora lo dice a Cora, seppur con buone intenzioni. Cora, però, uccide Daniel e costringe Regina al matrimonio. Poco dopo, scoperto che era stata Biancaneve a rivelare il segreto, Regina inizia a sviluppare un fortissimo odio contro di lei. Il tempo passa e Biancaneve diventa una bellissima ragazza. La pace che regna in famiglia viene turbata da Regina che, ingannando astutamente il Genio di Agrabah, riesce a far uccidere re Leopold con delle vipere velenose e in questo modo diventa l'unica regnante. A questo punto può concentrarsi sulla vendetta verso Biancaneve, che viene condotta nel bosco da un cacciatore il quale, però, non riesce a compiere l'ordine ricevuto di ucciderla e la lascia libera. Biancaneve si rifugia nella fattoria della Vedova Lucas e di Cappuccetto Rosso e aiuta la ragazza a cercare il lupo che minaccia il villaggio. Scoprono però che il lupo in realtà è Cappuccetto. Quest'ultima trova un raduno di licantropi come lei, capeggiati da sua madre Anita. Biancaneve e l'amica si ritrovano dopo una breve separazione e dei soldati uccidono uno dei membri del gruppo, Quinn; Anita attacca Biancaneve ritenendola colpevole, e Cappuccetto Rosso la difende, causando la morte della madre. Regina usa la magia di Tremotino per trasformarsi in una contadina, Wilma, e viene tratta in salvo da dei cittadini da Biancaneve che la porta nel bosco. Biancaneve trova un villaggio sterminato dalla Regina, e capisce che Wilma le sta mentendo; così la donna scappa via. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Biancaneve è uno dei personaggi disneyani presenti nel Bosco dei Nani: si scopre che è una delle sette principesse dal cuore puro e pieno di luce, fondamentale per aprire la porta di tutti i cuori. Fortunatamente, a differenze dei seguiti, qui Biancaneve non è catturata ma è ancora libera nel suo mondo. La vediamo interagire con Terra, Ventus ed Aqua, i tre protagonisti. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Nel gioco, Biancanceve è presente e due volte chiede al giocatore di cercare per lei dei mirtilli per preparare le torte di cui i Sette Nani vanno matti. Principesse Disney Biancaneve fa parte delle Principesse Disney ed è la prima di esse secondo il canone ufficiale. Nel marketing relativo al franchise, è anche una delle più popolari. Palace Pets I Palace Pets di Biancaneve sono Berry, una coniglietta, Sweetie, una cavallina, Muffin, una cagnolina, e Honeycake, una gattina. Galleria Curiosità *Biancaneve è la prima protagonista di un lungometraggio Disney. *Biancaneve è una delle sette Principesse Disney ad essere di sangue reale. Le altre sono Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Rapunzel e Merida. *Biancaneve è la Principessa Disney più giovane, di soli quattordici anni. Ironicamente, è la più anziana in termini di debutto (ottanta nel 2017). *Erroneamente, alcuni vecchi artwork promozionali la raffigurano con gli occhi azzurri. *Biancaneve è la prima eroina Disney ad essere vista pregare, seguita da Esmeralda ne ''Il gobbo di Notre Dame. Nonostante ciò, resta l'unica Principessa Disney a farlo. *Alcune mosse di danza di Biancaneve sono state riutilizzate nell'animazione di Lady Marian in Robin Hood. *Secondo il libro Disneystrology, il suo compleanno sarebbe il 6 marzo. Voci correlate en:Snow White (character) es:Blancanieves fr:Blanche-Neige (personnage) nl:Sneeuwwitje ru:Белоснежка (персонаж) Categoria:Principesse Disney Categoria:Personaggi di Biancaneve e i sette nani Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Protagoniste femminili Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi dei film Categoria:Personaggi dei film d'animazione Categoria:Principesse Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Personaggi di C'era una volta Categoria:Personaggi delle serie animate Categoria:Biancaneve e i sette nani Categoria:Personaggi del canto